Corazón traicionero
by TMi.Engel
Summary: Cuando tu madre decide que es hora de comenzar una nueva vida tú no puedes hacer nada para negarle eso, porque quieres su felicidad, pero convivir con los hijos de aquel hombre, sobretodo con ese hijo en particular, te puede sacar de tus casillas y él sabía como hacerlo. Podrá el corazón de Bella no salir herido, o el de él. Sus corazones podrán, no traicionarlos...
1. Cambios

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La trama es mía.**

* * *

**Cambios**

**ºº**

**ºº**

El mar, ese oleaje salvaje que chocaba contra las rocas, diciéndonos que, Poseidón, el Dios de los mares estaba enfadado.

El ocaso del sol, apunto de ocultarse de los ojos humanos, para dar paso a la luna, que se mostraría en su máximo esplendor.

Y el aire, el aire que hacia danzar los cabellos castaño de aquella chica y azotaba su rostro iluminado por la poca luz del sol que quedaba, dicha chica se encontraba sentada en el borde del acantilado, observando y por extraño que pareciera hablando sola.

─ Dime, Ian. ─pronunciaba la chica─ Si te dijera qué quiero ir a dónde tú estás, ¿me dejarías? ─pregunto sabiendo que no obtendría respuesta alguna─ sabía que no dirías nada. Me gustaría hacerte compañía en el mar, estar contigo. Dime, ¿podría ir yo también?

Se puso en pie, sabiendo lo que quería hacer y lo que quería era ir junto a él. Cuando estuvo a un paso de saltar un fuerte viento la hizo retroceder, sabía que no sería tan fácil.

─ Porqué simplemente no me dejas ir contigo, soy tu hermana, Ian, he estado un año sin ti, yo solo...solo quiero volver a verte una vez más.─ dijo a la nada─ Tengo tantas cosas que contarte...

Estaba enfadada, enfadada con el mundo, con el mar, porque se lo habían arrebatado, porque ahora el mar ya no la quería a ella, ahora le tenía a él.

Quería saltar, sentir esa adrenalina que se sentía en ese momento y luego el golpe, ese golpe sordo contra el agua, las olas golpeándola con fuerza sin dejarla salir a la superficie, igual que sucedió en _ese_ momento, pero lo que no quería era volver a sentir el miedo de que iba a morir, porque, aunque para los demás les pareciera que ella estaba viva, se estaba muriendo por dentro, marchitándose como una flor a la que nadie cuida ni protege.

Porque a ella se le daba muy bien fingir que estaba bien, pero no era así y lo más probable es que nadie se diera cuenta de eso hasta que pasara algo malo.

Se dio cuenta que no tenía caso seguir hablando sola o como ella decía, hablando con Ian y decidió volver a casa, no quería preocupar a su madre, solo hacia unas cuentas semanas que tenía libertad para ir sola y aún estaba a prueba.

Caminaba por las calles con una lentitud que a cualquiera le hubiera parecido desesperante, pero para ella era caminar con calma, como si no tuviera prisa, como si no quisiera llegar a su destino, cosa que era cierta.

─ Estoy en casa ─no recibió saludo alguno, algo extraño, dado que su madre siempre la recibía─

─ Es de cuando eran pequeños, siempre estaban juntos ─la voz de una mujer se escuchaba de manera triste─

─ Parecen inseparables ─ aquella voz, era grave, la de un hombre, soltó un suspiro antes de continuar─ siento mucho lo que ocurrió...

─ Hola. Doctor Carlisle. Mamá. ─ dijo a modo de saludo─

─ Bella, ahora no soy el doctor Carlisle, llámame por mi nombre ─dijo mientras le sonreía amablemente y recibió a cambio una sonrisa tímida─

─ La costumbre, supongo. Solo quería avisar de mi llegada, subiré a mi habitación. ─antes de que le dijeran algo ella ya estaba subiendo las escaleras─

─ ¿Crees qué está mejor? ─pregunto la señora algo preocupada─

─ Poco a poco lo ira superando, es fuerte, como su madre, ─dijo haciendo sonrojar a aquella mujer─ espero que mañana no sea un día agotador, nos espera una larga mudanza.

─ Nuestros hijos se llevaran bien, ¿verdad Carlisle? ─dijo mirando con nerviosismo a ese hombre que le había robado el corazón─

─ Seguro que sí. Y a ti te querrán como a una madre. ─dicho esto, deposito un casto beso en su boca─

Los dos padres estaban algo nervioso por ese cambio que iban a dar en sus vidas, pero estaban seguro que eso era lo mejor para ellos y para sus hijos de eso no cabía duda, lo único que esperaban era que no se odiaran porque si no, ellos no podrían estar juntos, porque lo más importante antes que ellos era la felicidad de sus hijos.

Aunque la manera en que se conocieron no fue la mejor.

Fue en el tiempo en el que Bella estaba hospitalizada y Carlisle era su médico, Esme y Carlisle se veían a menudo por ese hecho, lo que llevo a que ellos dos fueran sintiendo algo por el otro, al principio no querían admitirlo, los dos eran adultos, no podían comportarse como dos adolescentes enamorados, pero, el amor era algo que no se podía detener y el amor ya estaba en ellos.

* * *

**o**

**o**

Acostada en su cama se encontraba aquella chica, mirando por última vez el techo de su habitación, hoy era el día en que se mudarían a una nueva casa, para comenzar una nueva vida junto al novio de su madre y sus hijos.

Aunque aquellos jóvenes no se hayan visto, dentro de unas horas lo harían y sabrían a que debían enfrentarse, pero lo que aquellos chicos sabían era que no iban a defraudar a sus padres, porque ellos se merecían ser felices, junto a la persona que quisieran.

─ Bella, es hora de marcharnos ─cuando escucho la voz de su madre supo que debía abandonar esa habitación─

Decidida, cogió su portátil y desde el umbral de la puerta vio por última vez esa habitación.

Ahora lo que debía de hacer era sonreír, no preocupar a su madre ni a nadie, aparentar que ella estaba bien, porque es lo que llevaba haciendo mucho tiempo.

* * *

**o**

**o**

─ ¡Ten cuidado!, en esa maleta llevo mis vestidos más preciados. ─se escuchaba la voz risueña de una chica─

─ ¿Quieres bajarla tú? No verdad, pues calla. ─le contesto el chico enfurruñado─

─ Dejar de discutir ─les reprendió el padre de ambos chicos─

Bella observaba la escena desde cierta distancia.

Hoy era la primera vez que los veía y ni siquiera se habían saludado, ella y su madre habían llegado unos cinco minutos antes que ellos aproximadamente y nada más bajar del coche aquellos jóvenes ya habían empezado a discutir, así que lo que prefirió hacer fue alejarse y observar aquella casa.

Había algo en aquella casa que le molestaba, o mejor dicho, del sitio donde se encontraba, pero prefirió guardárselo para ella y no hacerle creer a su madre que ir a vivir allí había sido una mala elección.

Para dejar de oír a ese par de hermanos, coloco sus cascos y subió el volumen de la música, escuchado solo la voz de aquel grupo, _AC/DC _y esa canción que tanto le gustaba, _**Highway to hell, **_mientras la iba tarareando comenzó a fijarse mejor en cómo era la casa por dentro.

La casa era de dos pisos, de estilo contemporáneo por fuera y por dentro.

El salón era grande, cálido, para pasar un rato con la familia, se fijo en que había un piano de cola, lo más probable es que lo hubieran llevado antes de que llegaran. El comedor era igual de espacioso que el salón, junto a la cocina se podía observar el gran ventanal que había para poder disfrutar de las vistas. Vio que había un despacho, supuso que seria para Carlisle ya que lo iba a necesitar. Se dirigió al baño y vio que estaba pintado de un color blanco níveo, adornado por un gran espejo y constaba de bañera y ducha.

No subió a la segunda planta ya que aquel toque en su hombro hizo que prestara atención a su madre que le hablaba, pero al tener los cascos no la escuchaba.

─ Hija, ven conmigo te presentare a los chicos ─dijo su madre cogiéndola del brazo─

─ Parece que tu madre logro traerte de vuelta ─le dijo Carlisle al verla─

─ La música me teletransporta ─ dijo ella a modo de respuesta─

─ Estos son mis hijos Bella. Alice y Edward.

─ Encantado. ─dijo en un tono para nada amigable─

─ ¡Tengo una hermana! ¡Seremos grandes amigas! ─dijo la chica mientras le daba un abrazo muy efusivo─

─ Encantada yo también, supongo... ─dijo sin saber que hacer─

─ Alice, la ahogaras.

─ Lo siento, lo siento. Bella, ¿te gustaría ir a la playa? ─ante esa pregunta, Bella se tenso─

Eso era lo que no le gustaba de ese lugar, que estaba cerca de la playa, del mar.

─ No, la playa no es de mi agrado. Además, tengo que desempacar mi equipaje, lo siento. ─estaba incomoda y se podía notar por cómo le daba vueltas al anillo que tenía en su dedo─

─ Que pena, entonces iremos otro día. ─dijo la chica sin notar que Bella no quería ir, ni ese, ni ningún otro─

─ ¿No sabes nadar? ─ Si la voz de aquel chico no hubiera sonado como burla, tal vez Bella no le hubiera mirado con odio─

─ No es de tu incumbencia ─le respondió entre dientes─

─ Tranquila gatita, no saques tus uñas.

¿Gatita?, se repetía en su mente, aquel chico la había llamado gatita, no sabía si tomárselo como algo bueno o como un insulto a su persona, opto por la segunda y volvió a mirarlo con odio, no hacía falta fingir que se iban a llevar bien, porque se notaba que eso entre ellos dos no iba a suceder.

Ahora lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Bella era una forma de matarlo lenta y dolorosamente, la miraba con burla y con superioridad, cosa que a ella no le gustaba.

─ Si me vuelves a llamar _gatita_ ─siseo─ te quedas sin poder metérsela a nadie durante un buen tiempo, imbécil. ─ante las caras atónitas de todos, ella sonrió─

─ Que haya paz chicos. ─dijo Carlisle después de salir de ese pequeño shock─ Primero tenemos que organizar todo, luego ya podréis elegir donde queréis ir, o a la playa o a la montaña. Pero lo primero es lo primero. Edward ayúdame a subir las maletas. ─se llevo al chico fuera del alcance de Bella para que no se siguieran matando con la mirada─

─ Bella, Alice, ir a elegir alguna habitación, hay cuatro arriba y una aquí abajo, vosotras decidís ─les sonrió antes de coger una maleta y comenzar a subir las escaleras─

─ Me caes bien ─dijo Alice─

Las chicas se sonrieron entre ellas y subieron juntas.

La casa estaba situada cerca del bosque, pero a la vez cerca de la playa, por eso Carlisle había dicho aquello, para cualquier persona era el lugar perfecto, la casa era grande y hermosa y estaba situada en el lugar indicado.

Peor para Bella, que en esos momentos no se sentía capaz de ir a alguna playa y mucho menos tocar el mar, no era de su agrada, pero debía aparentar y eso era lo que estaba haciendo, aunque el odio que estaba sintiendo por cierto chico de cabellos cobrizos no era para nada fingido.

* * *

**o**

**o**

Al fin habían acabado de acomodar casi todo, solo quedaban algunas decoraciones para la sala de estar, rellenar los estantes y colocar algunas ollas en la cocina, pero la casa ya era habitable, podrían seguir mañana con los demás.

Cada joven se encontraba en su respectiva habitación, cada uno había elegido la que más le había gustado y en esos momentos estaban haciendo lo que querían, Bella estaba acostada leyendo un libro, Alice estaba colocando su ropa en ese gran armario que tenía y Edward, el simplemente escuchaba música tumbado en su cama, pero el timbre hizo que salieran los tres a la vez para ir a recibir al repartidor de pizzas, había sido un día agotador y ninguno en esa casa se encontraba con las suficientes fuerzas para preparar la cena.

Hacer cambios en sus vidas, era algo agotador.

* * *

_La muerte no nos roba los seres amados. Al contrario, nos los guarda y nos los inmortaliza en el recuerdo. La vida sí que nos los roba muchas veces y definitivamente._

_**François Mauriac.**_

* * *

**Si estáis leyendo sera porque habéis acabado de leer este primer capítulo.**

**Es el primer fic que escribo y me decido a publicarlo, en tercera persona y no se si abra sido de vuestro agrado o no, así que espero que me dejéis algún comentario acerca de si os a gustado o decirme que me dedique a otra cosa xD y si la debo seguir o no.**

**Sin más os dejo, hasta la próxima!**


	2. Romeo y Julieta

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La trama es mía.**

* * *

**Romeo y Julieta**

**oo**

**oo**

― Bella, Bella. ―se escuchaba a una chica mientras saltaba la cama de la ya nombrada―Hoy hace un buen día para ir a la playa, despierta.

Bella dijo algo ininteligible mientras se removía en su cama, lo más probable era que pensara que se estaba imaginando cosas, según recordaba vagamente había cerrado su habitación con pestillo para que no ocurriera lo que estaba pasando en ese momento.

― Sé que pensaras que cerastes la puerta, cosa que es cierta, si te levantarás lo verías tu misma, pero no contaste con que soy muy ágil y aproveche que estas al lado de la habitación del _idiota_ de mi hermano y salte. ―antes de que siguiera con su monologo Bella se levantó abruptamente de la cama―

― Qué hiciste ¿qué? ―pregunto sorprendida― nadie en su sano juicio saltaría desde el balcón de otra persona.

― Hablas de mí, ―se señaló― estoy loca. Bueno, ahora que tengo tu atención, vayamos a la playa. ―no lo preguntó, lo dio por sentado―

― Alice, no soy de las personas a las que les gusta el mar, por cierto, que hace el idiota de tu hermano recargado en la puerta que da a mi balcón ―dijo mirándolo―

― Edward como demonios―

― Igual que tu hermanita ―la interrumpió mirando con una sonrisa a Bella―creo que se te cae la baba, sé que estoy bueno, pero creo que te duraría más una foto ―y como siempre, con todos ustedes Arrogante Cullen―

― No tengo que limpiarme nada porque tu cuerpo no me sorprende para nada, he visto mejores y si no os importa, salir de mi habitación, los dos. ―dijo mirando a Alice que ponía su mejor cara de niña buena― De acuerdo, tú puedes quedarte, pero tú no.

― Me gusta más tu balcón, la vista da la playa ― dijo sin moverse―

― Que pena, es mi dormitorio y mi balcón, si no te vas, te tiro por el ―dijo mirándolo desafiante y recalando ciertas palabras―

― Chicos el desayuno ―la voz de Carlisle hizo que los tres miraran la puerta―

― Enseguida vamos papá ―respondió Alice―

― Nos volveremos a ver, Bella. ―dijo desapareciendo del balcón y las dos chicas salieron a ver como ya se encontraba en el suyo―

― Pues claro, vivimos en la misma casa, _idiota. _―le dijo con una sonrisa en la cara―

Las dos chicas salieron de la habitación de Bella seguidas por Edward que salía de la suya.

Por alguna extraña razón que él desconocía se quedó mirando a Bella más de lo previsto, llevaba unos pantalones cortos y una blusa de tirantes que la hacía ver perfecta a los ojos de Edward, pero por que no pudo apartar la vista de Bella ella le hizo lo mismo que él anteriormente.

― Toma una foto, te durara más ―le dijo con una sonrisa radiante― ahora quien es el que mira a quien, eh.

Se insultó mentalmente por ese fallo, le había pillado por sorpresa.

― Observaba como esa ropa no te favorecía nada, no tienes curvas y tu pecho es plano ―cometió grave error, pero tarde se dio cuenta de ello―

― Cullen, te odio ―le respondió entre dientes―

Quien se creía él para decirle todo eso, puede que él fuera algo guapo, pero no era lo mejor que había visto, no era nadie para hablar así de ella, si le volvía a ver en _su_ balcón no dudaría en tirarle por él y que se rompiera una pierna.

Mientras Bella pensaba en como tirarle por su balcón sin levantar sospechas, Edward se maldecía mentalmente, no sabía porque siempre que estaba cerca de ella se comportaba como un verdadero idiota, de acuerdo, puede que en el instituto y fuera de aquel se comportara como tal, pero en presencia de ella se comportaba aún más si eso era posible, tal vez si no la hubiera llamado _gatita _en su primer encuentro hubieran empezado con mejor pie.

― Espero que mi madre no haya hecho el desayuno ―la voz de Bella le saco de sus pensamientos―

― ¿Por qué? ―pregunto Alice curiosa―

― La última vez que intento hacer algo, las magdalenas le rompieron un diente a Ian ―dijo recordando ese suceso y una pequeña sonrisa se escapó de sus labios―

― ¿Ian?

Bella salió de su burbuja dándose cuenta que había pronunciado su nombre sin querer y vio el rostro de los dos jóvenes que la miraban curiosos, se tensó en su sitio, no sabía que responder, _es mi hermano muerto, _creo que decir esono era una buena idea.

― Es mi hijo ―habló Esme que al parecer llevaba un buen rato en la puerta de la cocina―

― Pensé que su única hija era Bella.

― Él murió el año pasado, en un _accidente _mientras surfeaba en una zona algo peligrosa, el oleaje―

― Él no surfeaba, la que surfeaba era yo mamá, él murió por salvarme, dilo así mamá, esa es la verdad.

― Bella―

No continúo ya que Bella habló antes.

― Se me ha quitado el apetito, saldré a dar una vuelta―dicho eso, subió a su habitación para empezar a vestirse―

* * *

**o**

**o**

― Lo siento Esme, no queríamos hablar de un tema delicado para vosotras ―habló Alice cuando Bella se marchó―

― Tranquila, es algo que tarde o temprano tendríais que saber ―les dijo a los dos―

― Es por eso que no le gusta la playa… ―dijo Edward más para sí mismo que para los demás―

― Y yo insistía tanto, que tonta soy ― se reprochó―

― No es tu culpa, Alice, no lo sabías. Bella tiene que volver al agua, aunque ahora diga que no le gusta, sé qué extraña el mar. ―habló Esme mientras les daba un pequeño abrazo― Y sé que con vuestra ayuda ella volverá a ser la misma de antes, solo vosotros podréis.

_Claro, sobretodo porque a mí me adora, _pensó Edward irónicamente, aunque le gustaría mucho ayudar a Bella a superar el miedo que ahora le tenía al mar, porque si era cierto lo que su madre había dicho, ella se había encerrado en su mundo, sin dejar entrar a nadie, había cambiado por un accidente y a él le gustaría conocer a la verdadera Bella, aunque siendo como era con ella, posiblemente ni en un millón de años lo conseguiría.

Un portazo les hizo saber a los presentes que Bella se había marchado.

* * *

**o**

**o**

_Mierda, mierda, mierda._

Mientras iba caminando por la calle, Bella se repetía eso varias veces, que bonita manera de decirles a tu nueva familia que tu hermano había muerto por tu culpa, ahora capaz sentirían lastima de mí.

Deshizo ese pensamiento para fijarse en la hora.

_10.52h._

Y ahora que narices iba hacer, se había idea de casa para despejarse un poco, pero se había olvidado que estaba a prueba y que si su madre quería la volvería a dejar sin salir otra vez, aunque conociendo a su madre, posiblemente le perdonaría eso.

Aunque ahora no sabía a donde ir, a la montaña o a la playa, si iba a la montaña probablemente se perdería, no tenía buen sentido de la orientación y caminar entre ramas de árboles y piedras puntiagudas no era lo suyo, pero tampoco iba a ir a la playa, eso estaba descartado desde el principio, tal vez podría ir a buscar un acantilado y sentarse a observar las olas desde ahí, eso era algo que la tranquilizaba.

Comenzó a caminar en dirección a la playa, veía a la gente mientras se daba chapuzones o tomaban el sol tumbados en la arena, parecían pasarlo bien, pero ella no estaba ahí para eso, siguió caminando, pero lo único a lo que logro llegar fue a los espigones, donde las olas chocaban contra las rocas. Por ahí no había ningún acantilado, solo edificios, enfurruñada cambio su rumbo y cuando se decidió a alzar la vista lo vio, que tonta era, en la montaña, claro, pero no iba vestida para ir en esa dirección, solo llevaba unos pantalones cortos y una blusa, posiblemente saldría con moretones y rasguños de ese lugar, tal vez mañana iría de _excursión._

Volvió a mirar el reloj. _13.15h_ sí que se pasaba la hora volando cuando no querías, no quería volver a casa, era temprano, aún podía ver tiendas, de acuerdo, eso quizás no, pero aún podía dar vueltas como una loca, pero su barriga no estaba de acuerdo ya que comenzó a sonar pidiendo que la alimentaran.

― Ahora creo que hubiera sido buena idea desayunar ―se dijo para sí misma―

Como no quería entrar por la puerta principal dio un rodeo a la casa dirigiéndose a la parte trasera.

* * *

**o**

**o**

Edward se encontraba en su balcón buscando alguna cabellera castaña, pero desde su balcón no veía muy bien, así que como ya había hecho anteriormente salto al balcón de la habitación de Bella, pero cuando lo pensó mejor, posiblemente ella estuviera del otro lado, entrando por la puerta principal y si lo veía otra vez en su balcón era capaz de tirarlo por ahí.

Y cuando iba a volver al suyo, la vio, debajo de él y al parecer ella se dio cuenta de que alguien la observaba ya que empezó a mirar en todas direcciones hasta alzar la vista y verle.

* * *

**o**

**o**

― Te he dicho que no entres en mi habitación ―le dijo cuándo le vio―

― Técnicamente no estoy en tu habitación y te dije que me gustaba tu balcón ―comento con una sonrisa en su rostro―

― Y yo que te tiraría por él ―dijo sin ser oída por él―

― ¿Qué has dicho?

― Estaba preguntándome si por alguna casualidad tienes complejo de Julieta ―cuestiono Bella con una ceja alzada―

― _¡Oh Romeo, Romeo! ¿Por qué eres tú Romeo? Niega a tu padre y rehúsa tu nombre; o, si no quieres, júrame tan sólo que me amas, y dejaré yo de ser una Capuleto._ ―citó Edward la parte de Julieta―

Bella soltó una enorme carcajada al oír la voz que puso Edward, citando la escena del balcón entre Romeo y Julieta, pero él continúo.

― _¡Sólo tu nombre es mi enemigo! ¡Porque tú eres tú mismo, seas o no Montesco! ¿Qué es Montesco? No es ni mano, ni pie, ni brazo, ni rostro, ni parte alguna que pertenezca a un hombre. ¡Oh, sea otro nombre! ¿Qué hay en un nombre? ¡Lo que llamamos rosa exhalaría el mismo grato perfume con cualquiera otra denominación! De igual modo Romeo, aunque Romeo no se llamara, conservaría sin este título las raras perfecciones que atesora. ¡Romeo, rechaza tu nombre; y a cambio de ese nombre, que no forma parte de ti, tómame a mi toda entera!_

― _Te tomo la palabra. Llámame sólo "amor mío" y seré nuevamente bautizado. ¡Desde ahora mismo dejaré de ser Romeo!_

La voz grave que puso Bella fue suficiente para que Edward comenzara a reír seguido de Bella.

― No sabía que citaras a Shakespeare ― le dijo luego de un rato―

― Soy una caja llena de sorpresas ―dijo sonriendo―

― Bueno, he de admitir que me sorprendió que supieras las palabras exactas de esa escena, pero he de añadir que no te va el papel de Julieta, no pegas ni con cola ―dijo señalándole― por cierto, ni en mis más locos sueños te tomaría _entera _―dijo recordando lo dicho por él―

― Ya veremos Bella, ya veremos ―dijo cuando ella desapareció de su campo de visión―

* * *

_Quien no quiere pensar es un fanático; quien no puede pensar, es un idiota; quien no osa pensar es un cobarde._

**_Sir Francis Bacon_**

* * *

_**Buenas a todos!**_

_**Gracias por los reviews, favoritos y followers, me alegra que os haya gustado.**_

_**La última parte en cursiva es la famosa escena del balcón entre Romeo y Julieta, tome esa pequeña parte prestada xD**_

_**Sin más me despido, nos leemos en el próximo.**_


	3. Bosque

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la trama es mía.**

* * *

**Bosque**

**Oo**

**Oo**

― Huye Bella. ―escucho salir de los labios de Edward―

Bella lo único que podía hacer era reír mientras se sostenía la barriga y daba vueltas en su cama, si es que no esperaba ese despertar tan maravilloso ―palabras de ella―.

La noche anterior se le había ocurrido una idea estupenda, ya que el señorito aquí don perfecto tenía ganas de estar en su balcón tocándole la moral, decidió, que por qué no, hacerle algo al suelo del balcón, así él se resbalaría y aprendería a hacerle caso cuando ella se lo dijera, aunque claro, con lo que había embadurnado el suelo no era agua, era miel, sinceramente ella misma no sabe cómo fue que se le ocurrió esa magnífica idea, cabe añadir que necesito cinco botes de miel para llevar a cabo su plan, pero no se arrepentía de nada.

Eses despertar fue el mejor en los dos días que llevaba viviendo con la familia Cullen.

**[Flash back]**

_Bella estaba teniendo unas de sus habituales pesadillas, en las que estaba en la playa con su tabla de surf esperando que Ian saliera para volver a casa, pero él nunca salía y ella se desesperaba e iba en su búsqueda, pero nunca le encontraba._

_Fue entonces cuando se levantó abruptamente al escuchar un ruido muy fuerte proveniente de su balcón y también cuando se dio cuenta de que ya era de día, pero lo que más le gusto fue ver como Edward en el suelo con cara de dolor e intentando despegarse del suelo, porque aunque no lo crean la miel era muy pegadiza._

_Bella no tardo nada en comenzar a reírse de él y él en mirarla asesinamente._

**[End flash back]**

― Eso te pasa por no hacerme caso. ―dijo ya más tranquila―

― Serás…espera y veras ―dijo Edward intentando ponerse de pie mientras se agarraba para no caerse―

― Mira como tiemblo. ―Bello hizo temblar su mano mientras se reía de él―

Bella no supo cómo fue que Edward se acercó a ella sin caerse y cuando al fin reacciono sabiendo lo que él quería hacer se dirigió a la puerta para abrirla, pero no llego a tiempo y Edward la había cogido por la espalda embadurnándola a ella también.

― _Hermanita,_ ¿te gusta que te abrace? ―le dijo mientras la apresaba con más fuerza entre sus brazos―

― ¡Por supuesto que no! ―dijo Bella intentado soltarse, pero lo que conseguía era estar más pegajosa―

Aunque por fuera se mostrara enfadada por el hecho de que Edward la estuviera manchando, en el fondo sintió algo de alegría porque por primera vez algo había hecho que sonriera de verdad y no una sonrisa falsa como las que solía poner y Edward vio su sonrisa y también se dio cuenta de aquello.

Bella siguió forcejeando con él hasta que unos golpes en la puerta hizo que pararan de moverse, fue momento que Bella aprovecho para al fin soltarse y abrir la puerta donde había una Alice que al ver las pintas que llevaban los dos comenzó a reírse, ese hecho molesto a los dos chicos y al parecer pensaban lo mismo ya que de sus bocas salió una sonrisa.

― Alice, querida hermana pequeña, ¿quieres un abrazo? ―le pregunto Edward acercándose peligrosamente a ella―

― Ni lo pienses Edward. ―dijo acusándole con el dedo―

― ¡Alice! ―dijo Bella abalándose sobre ella―

Eso la tomó por sorpresa ya que la que siempre daba abrazos efusivos era ella no Bella, cuando iba a apartarse de ella su hermano la apreso por detrás, haciendo que ella también estuviera manchada de miel por todas partes.

― Mí preciado pijama ―se quejó―

― No te quejes, que el morado que me saldrá a mí será peor. ―dijo Edward aún sin soltarla―

― Eso te pasa por no hacerme caso.

― Soltarme panda de locos. ―habló Alice un poco enfadada, pero en parte la situación le hacía gracia―

Los chicos que hasta en ese entonces se estaban matando con la mirada se dieron cuenta de que aparte de estar abrazados a Alice sus manos estaban juntas, cosa de la que ninguno de los dos se había percatado hasta ese momento, se apartaron de Alice como si el contacto que habían hecho quemara, pero por alguna extraña sensación seguían sintiendo la calidez de la mano del otro en la suya.

― ¡Pero que os ha pasado! ―cuestiono Esme que acababa de subir las escaleras para ver el griterío que estaban haciendo― A la ducha ahora mismo.

Los tres chicos asintieron con la cabeza y cada uno se marchó a su habitación.

* * *

**o**

**o**

― ¿Qué sucedía? ―le pregunto Carlisle a Esme cuando la vio entrar a la cocina―

― Cosas de adolescentes, nada de lo que preocuparse.

― ¿Segura? ―pregunto dubitativo―

― Por supuesto. Cuando se duchen bajaran y creo que será mejor que guarde la miel. ―dijo mientras cogía el bote que estaba en la encimera y la guardaba―

Carlisle la miro alzando una ceja, pero lo único que ella hizo fue sonreírle.

* * *

**O**

**O**

― Tortitas sin miel, no son tortitas. ―se quejó Alice―

― He tenido suficiente miel por hoy. ―contesto entre dientes su hermano―

― Por extraño que parezca yo le secundo.

Esme había hecho bien guardando la miel, aunque Alice se quejara.

También recordó que si estaban en ese estado en algún sitio habría mucha miel por doquier, así que más les valía a los tres chicos que limpiaran.

― No preguntare que paso, pero quiero que sea donde sea que este sucio, lo limpiéis, los tres. ―dijo antes de que alguno se quejara― Y me da igual de quien fue esa idea, los tres estáis metidos. ―dicho esto se marchó dejándolos a todos con la palabra en la boca―

― Estas tortitas no las ha hecho mi madre. ―soltó Bella de la nada― Están demasiado buenas para que las haya hecho ella.

―Te estoy oyendo. ―escucho la voz de su madre―

― Gracias Bella. ―habló Carlisle, así que supuso que él las había cocinado―

Luego de que los tres chicos acabaran, se dirigieron a la habitación de Bella a limpiar lo que la misma Bella había hecho, no querían llevarle la contraria a Esme por si decidía tomar cartas en el asunto.

Entre el agua, el jabón y el trapo que utilizaban para limpiar, los tres volvieron a acabar sucios, al parecer Bella y Edward no podían estar en una misma habitación sin acabar tirándose las cosas a la cabeza y la pobre Alice había estado de por medio recibiendo también.

Cuando tomaron su segunda ducha del día ―en menos de tres horas― bajaron a comer, ya que el ejercicio que habían hecho les había dejado con hambre otra vez y estaban ansiosos esperando la comida.

Bella rezaba interiormente porque su madre no hubiera ayudado en la elaboración de la comida, la quería, de verdad que sí, pero a su comida no.

* * *

**O**

**O**

― Volveré a la tarde. ―dijo Bella antes de salir por la puerta―

Había recordado lo que se dijo el día anterior, iría al bosque a buscar un acantilado para estar tranquila, estaba vez llevaba unos pantalones largos y un camisa, no se iba a poner una chaqueta con el tiempo que hacía.

Comenzó a caminar entre los arbustos, esquivando alguna que otra rama, intento no pisar las piedras afiladas ni caerse en ellas.

No se dio cuenta en que momento había llegado a una zona elevada y le costaba un poco subir, pero no se iba a dar por vencida, los sitios altas eran el único sitio donde se sentía bien, donde se sentía libre de hablar con Ian.

― Que maravilla. ―dijo cuando llego a su destino. ― Seguro que esta vista te encanta. Creo que mamá se casara con Carlisle, los veo felices. ―comenzó a hablar―Carlisle me cae bien, bueno, es, fue ―se corrigió― mi doctor y sé que es un buen hombre. Alice, su hija también me cae bien, al menos en lo poco que la conozco me parece una buena chica. Y por último este Edward, es un cretino ―dijo frunciendo el ceño― se cree guapo y no sé qué tonterías más, aunque…cuando me toco…sentí algo extraño, seguro que fue repugnancia. ― añadió enseguida a su monologo―. Ian, extraño verte…

Sentada donde estaba miraba a la nada, siempre iba a sitios así a sentirse sola, más de lo que ya se sentía, miro el agua, esa agua turbia que chocaba contra las rocas y por extraño que pareciera diviso algo, fue como si le viera a _él._

― Ian…―hizo un intento de tocar el agua―

Pero no recordaba donde estaba, había demasiada altura para que la tocara siquiera y cuando iba a caerse una mano la jalo para atrás, haciendo que volviera a la realidad.

― Es qué estás tonta. ―la regañaban―

― ¿Me has seguido? ―pregunto enseguida― Quién te crees tú para seguirme.

― No te seguía, quien seguiría a alguien como tú. ―intento negarlo― Yo también salí de casa y por casualidad encontré este sitio y te vi, te iba asustar, pero entonces vi cómo te ibas para delante, como si te quisieras tirar y te cogí. Qué haces en un sitio como este.

― No te interesa Edward. Ni siquiera tendrías que estar aquí. Acosador. ―dijo emprendiendo su camino, aunque en la dirección equivocada―

― Nadie te acosaría a ti, se darían cuenta de tu mal genio y saldrían huyendo. ―dijo Edward detrás de ella―

― Habló don perfecto con un ego que le llega a la luna. A ver si te caes y te rompes una pierna. Vaya…-dijo cuándo aparto unas ramas de su vista y se encontró en ese sitio―

― Es hermoso ―secundo Edward olvidando lo que le iba a decir―

Frente a ellos se encontraba un prado, rodeado de flores de todo tipo, era sencillamente maravilloso y por un momento los dos olvidaron de que estaban discutiendo solo para admirarlo.

― Escucha Bella, no le digas a nadie de este sitio. ―hablo Edward rompiendo el silencio―

Ella solo le miro alzando una ceja, porque no compartiría ese hermoso lugar con nadie más.

― Digamos que este lugar es nuestro. ―cuando se dio cuenta de lo digo añadió― Quiero decir, lo hemos encontrado los dos y…

― Yo lo encontré, tú me seguías. ―intervino ella―

― Como sea, pero me gustaría venir aquí de vez en cuando y no quiero encontrarme a gente porque tú le hayas dicho de este sitio, digamos que sería nuestro momento de relajación, claro está, cada uno vendría cuando quisiera no vendrías juntos ni nada por el estilo.

Bella solo le observaba con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa contenida, era gracioso como se hacía lio él solo.

― De acuerdo, yo no diré nada, pero tú tampoco puedes.

Edward asintió y se estrecharon la mano, cuando se separaron volvieron a sentir esa calidez y un vacío, pero ninguno le dio importancia.

Los dos marcharon a casa, mientras recordaban el camino para volver y dejaban marcas en los árboles para poder volver sin perderse.

Era un sitio que les había gustado, y que algo gustara a los dos era difícil.

_En ese bosque iban a pasar cosas muy buenas._

* * *

_Duerme con el pensamiento de la muerte y levántate con el pensamiento de que la vida es corta._

_**Proverbio.**_

* * *

**Hola, hola, holaa!**

**Aquí os dejo este siguiente capítulo, espero que os guste ^^**

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**Adiós y que tengáis todos un buen día, tarde o noche~~**


End file.
